Based on in-house practice, robots comprise holding brakes. In normal operation, they can be closed, for example to save energy while the robot is idle or to secure its holding pose.
In particular in connection with an unplanned presence of an obstacle within the operating range of a robot, the robot can collide with the obstacle, thus squeezing it. Based on in-house practice, it has therefore been established to monitor the robot for collisions and to shut it down safely by means of the holding brakes in the event of a detected collision. Should the robot have squeezed the obstacle, said squeeze will be maintained by the holding brakes.
In particular for this reason, it has been established based on in-house practice, to provide mechanical free rotating devices or to control the robot with compliance, in particular compensating for gravitational attraction, such that it can be actively moved or at least steer clear as a result of the squeeze (reaction) force and hence release or at least reduce the squeeze.